locked up secrets
by Azilia james
Summary: Zeb is in his and Ezra's room when he finds a hidden box under the floor with 6 locks on it. The whole crew gets involved when they learn that the box is Ezra's, and the only way he'll let them open it is if they find all 6 keys by sundown.
1. Chapter 1

Locked up secrets

"KID YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Zeb yelled as he chased Ezra around there room. "You gotta catch me first!" he yelled as he dangled the credits above his head from the top bunk. "I won these fair and square, YOU were the one who bet them not me!" Ezra continued as he dodged Zeb's fists, still sitting high on his bed. "You cheated!" Zeb yelled in a obviously frustrated voice, seeing as Ezra sill had his credits. "So?" said Ezra, "still won!". "That's it!" Zeb yelled as he jumped onto the bunk just as Ezra was jumping off. He tried to follow but instead fell in the little corner where the bed and the wall don't meet. He landed with a loud "THUD" and just when he was about to grad Ezra by the shirt collar he stopped dead tracks. "What the?" Zeb said as he looked at the floor and, the odd square symbol on the metal floor, almost like it was meant to be hidden, it looked, melted into the ground, almost. Ezra's face immediately got red hot, "uh, your right Zeb, I did cheat, here, take the credits". "What is going on in here?!" Kanan said as he stormed in. "see" said Sabine, " I told you they were fighting!" "Now now let them explain themselves" Hera chimed in, 'good luck', she mouthed ."Huh" said Zeb turning around, "oh not important, Kanan come look at this" Zed said as he sided over making room for Kanan to see. "Wow" Kanan said looking at the marking, "it almost looks like someone welded the floor open and then welded it shut again" said Kanan. "Why would someone do that?" Sabine asked. Hera thought for a moment, "Maybe to put something in the floor" she said. "W-well we should probably just let it be" said Ezra, no one even acknowledged that he spoke. "well then" said Kanan, "Lets get it open!"

It took at least 20 minutes with the blow torch and Zeb's muscles, the small piece of square floor came off and inside of it was a wooden box with 6 locks on it, and the words DO NOT OPEN carved on the top. "well" said Kanan, "it has to belong to someone on the ship, any takers?" Ezra sighed a bit and raised his hand "its mine" he kind of mumbled. The questions came instantly, "what's in it?", "why was it in the floor?", "where are the key's?". "Woah woah woah" said Ezra, "one at a time, why do you think I didn't tell any of you? Your all so nosey". "Ezra" said Kanan, "we need to know what's in the box, for all we know it could be dangerous". "Gee thanks" Ezra said rolling his eyes, "you know that's not what he meant" said Sabine. "Can you blame us?" Sabine started, "you welded to floor, and put who knows what in it, with what? Seven locks?!" "six" corrected Ezra. "come on Ezra don't make this harder than it needs to be" said Kanan with true worry in his eyes, "just tell us where the keys are." "ok, I'll tell you what", said Ezra, "you can open the box IF," the boy paused for a second, then a sly grin slowly spread across his face, "if you can find all six keys by sundown". Kanan looked at Ezra for a while, thinking of how easily he could just take all those locks off in one swayed motion with his light sabor. But the thought of just opening it without his padawan's approval, he couldn't do that. The whole crew was looking at Kanan, he could see it in their eyes that they wanted to do it. He looked at Ezra, still with that sly grin. "Deal".

That's chapter 1, bear with me , trust me guys, its get way better! Review and what do you thinks in it?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ok" Ezra started, "so it's still pretty early so you guys have approximately 24h before sundown. If you fail to find all six key's, which you will, then you must respect my privacy and deal with the fact that you will never know what is in the box, Any questions?" Zeb raised his hand, Ezra continued, "and no Zeb you cannot ask what's in the box." Zeb put his hand down.

"let's do this!" yelled Sabine, "calm down" said Kanan with a slight laugh, "anyone know where to start?". "What about chopper?" said Sabine, "ya" added Zeb, "can't that rust bucket find the keys with a magnate or something?". "Sorry Zeb" said Hera, "Choppers charging, and besides isn't that cheating?" "Nope" said Zeb "all we need to do is find them by sunset, kid didn't say anything ells." " Come on were losing sunlight!" Sabine said compatibly. "ok" said Hera, " think about it, he must have hidden the box when he first joined the crew, so where was one of the first places he went when he first got on the ship? Where was somewhere only he could go?", she asked, even though she clearly already knew the answer. "The vents!" said Kanan, getting more and more into the 'game', if you will. "That's right!" said Sabine, but how are we going to fit in there? I don't even think I'll fit," she said gesturing to her small body. "Well you'll just have to" said Hera, " there are enough vent's in here to keep us busy for hours, but we don't exactly have that kind of time. Ezra has must have been through the whole vent system a hundred times, but who wants to bet that he tapped the key in the same vent that he first crawled through when Zeb threw him in the closet, that first day?," "That's brilliant" beamed Sabine. "Glad you like it," said Hera "because you'll be the one doing the crawling." "Wait, what?!" Sabine said, it looked like she was going to argue so Kanan stepped in, "come on Sabine, would you rather Zeb do it!" "Fine." She said not looking to happy. "But only because we ARE finding out what's in that box", she looked up at the vents, "one way or another."

"you doing ok in there Sabine?" Kanan asked through the com. Sabine responded, "I now (gasp) have a new, ow, respect for (pant) Ezra!" she said as she crawled through the tiny air vent. "Ok Sabine" said Kanan, " do you see the key?", "this might be a bad time to bring up the fact that I'm claustrophobic!" she yelled into the com, they could hear her pants getting louder through the com. "ok Sabine" Hera said in a calming voice, "just stay focused and try to stay calm. Do you want to come out?" Her voice was low and soft, which seemed to calm Sabine, if only for a moment. "No" Sabine said, " I'm (gasp) almost there, just (pant pant) give me a sec" she said, trying to sound calm, though the crew knew she was freaking out. But they also knew that she wasn't coming out of that vent without that key. They waited for a second before responding again, "Sabine, did you find the key yet?" Kanan asked. No answer. "Sabine?" Still no answer. "Sabine!" "What's happening up there?" Zeb asked, not even trying to mask his worry. "I think she passed out" Kanan said already sticking his head through the vent, only to see Sabine's feet not movie about three feet from where he was. Kanan pulled himself half way into the vent just enough to grab her legs and pull her out. She was on the floor in a daze, everyone looked kind of fuzzy. "That's it" said Zeb grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her out of it. She immediately started gasping for air. "Get her a paper bag!" Hera called. Whale Sabine sat on the floor breathing through the bag the others started talking, "now what?" said Zeb looking at Sabine, seeing her breaths get slower in the bag, as she calmed down, "well" said Kanan, "were not putting Sabine back in that vent." "No need" said Sabine, uncurling her fingers to expose the gold metal key in her hand. "do I deliver or do I deliver?!" said Sabine, obviously pleased with herself. "Well ok then" said Hera, one down, 5 to go!" "and 21 more hours left" added Zeb.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

20 hours left.

_Five keys reaming._

You could see the fear and surprise appear on Ezra's face instantly as they dropped the key on the table and then took off one of the locks. Only five locks remained on the box, and they nearly had 21 hours left to find the remaining keys. Everything he had tried to hide, all the pain that he tried to keep away under the floor, well, they were just one step closer to finding it."Not to bad eh, kid!" said Zeb, ripping him away from his thoughts. "Uh, ya." Said Ezra, trying to show as if nothing was wrong, trying to pretend like all that was in the box was nothing more a little trinket or something, even though it was much, so much more. "But good luck finding the next one" Ezra glanced at the clock. "Almost 20 hours left, better hurry" he said trying to sound as non-worried as he could. "come on" said Sabine, "let's go find those keys!" she said as they walked out of the room, leaving Ezra alone with his thoughts. And five more locks.

"Ok," said Hera, "I'm drawing a blank here, anyone got any ideas? The ghost's not that big" she said gesturing the room. "Well maybe that's just it" said Kanan getting many puzzled looks. "well" Kanan began, "Ezra hid the first key in the air vent, who wants to bet that he hide the other one in a small space as well?" Zeb looked like he was starting to understand. "A place that we don't ordinarily go" Kanan said, "like the air vent?" asked Zeb. "Exactly" said Kanan. "So now what" said Zeb, "check every nook and cranny of this place? That would take forever!" "well" said Sabine, "There are four of us" "right said Kanan, "Zeb you check all the closet's, and Hera you look around, see if you can find any other place's it could be, look for the unexpected, the kid did weld the floor." "What about you and me?" asked Sabine. "you and me can look around the phantom." Said Kanan already leading the way.

"Why me?" asked Sabine. Kanan look at her as if she should have already known the answer. "Because, the phantom has lots of moving around room, I am not putting you in a confined space anytime soon." "Kanan" said Sabine as they entered the phantom, "I'm fine!" "Yup, suuure" he said rolling his eye's "Sabine less than one hour ago you where unconscious in a vent, now come on will you just look and try to find the key, you start over there" he said pointing towards the control panel. "There's bound to be some kind of secret drawer or something." Said Kanan.

They began searching and after a few minutes Sabine shattered the silence with the one question that has been in scratching the surface ever sine's the beginning of the 'game'. "So, uh, oh for goodness sakes! What do you think could be in one box that could cause someone to go to all this trouble for?!" she practically screamed. Kanan looked at her for a long time, never breaking stair, he wanted to tell Sabine to calm down, that she was over reacting and this was nothing more than a game. He wanted to say those things so badly, too bad he didn't believe a signal word of it.

"Well Sabine, you know Ezra, he doesn't really talk about his feeling's, he tries to bury his feelings, maybe this time he really did just that. Tried to make something go away, but couldn't make it so he couldn't get to it, he needed to know it was still there." Sabine finally broke stair, as if she felt guilty. "I mean, well..." Sabine started, before she trailed off, " it's just that he's such a closed book. Guess it would just be nice to see one of the chapters." All Kanan could do was smile. He couldn't have put it better himself.

"Hey, said Sabine looking at one of the painted on designs on the wall. "This isn't my work!" They looked at it for a while before Sabine started dragging her hand across the wall. "What are you-" Kanan started before he was interrupted by Sabine. "Got it!" she said excitedly as she pulled off some of the wall, only it wasn't the wall, she ripped off the key tapped to it; it had been painted over to look like it was part of the wall. "Camo" said Sabine, "forget how clever that kid really is." She said.

The moment was cut short by the ship jostling, which didn't make any sense seeing as they were docked on a small uncharted planet for the past few days until thing cooled down a bit with the Empire. They have been hot on their tail ever since Sabine paint bombed agent Kalles's TIE. "Kanan, Sabine!" Hera yelled through their com's, they knew it was bad, seeing as she didn't use their Spector's. "We need you to get to your post's they found us and they've already secured the perimeter and their closing in." "got it on our way!" Kanan yelled into the com, though he and Sabine were already half way down the latter.

Hera's voice came through the com once more as they ran to their posts, Sabine tucking away the key into her pocket. "I just need you to keep them busy until I can take off and make the jump to hyperspace; we are low on fuel so we'll be landing on lothal."

Ezra immediately began to worry and before he knew it he was yelling into his com, fighting agents something that had already been decided, "wait we can't uh, I mean, does it have to be lothal?!"

"Ezra" said Hera "we don't really have time right now to argue about destination, man you post, I've almost got the jump to hyperspace."

He knew she was right and there was no point in arguing. He along with the rest of the crew fired the shots at the bucket head's, but they had brought in TIE's and they ship began taking a beating, they had not moved, they were like sitting ducks.

" Don't worry Hera" said Zeb through the com, "Take your time!"

"Give me a second!" she responded back, growing more frustrated, the TIE's and bucket heads weren't helping her mood either. "Got it!" she yelled as they made the jump to hyperspace. They were on lothal in a matter of minutes.

" That was a close one" Sabine said sitting down in the main area of the ship. Zeb glanced up at the clock, "well, we still have about 17 hours left."

"Not exactly" said Ezra, no one was not looking at him. "Where on lothal now" he said as if it were obvious, "ya, so?" Sabine said, not likening where this was going.

"So, the sun sets in about 10 hours here." "WHAT!" they all said almost simultaneously. "So we need to find five keys in 10 hours!" said Hera, with a hopeless look in her eyes.

"Well" said Sabie, "four keys." She said pulling out the key from her pocket. Everyone congratulated Sabine before all going off to find the rest.

Ezra began to worry, even with the time delay they were still finding the keys to fast, and Ezra just couldn't open that box. Like Zeb said, all they need to do is find the keys by sundown, didn't say anything else. So if that meant he had to cheat at a game where there were no rules, so be it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

10 hours left

_Four keys remaining_

"Think any of the other keys could be in camo?" Zeb asked. "Don't think so" said Sabine, "so far he hasn't hid the key in the same area, but we still shouldn't rule anything out just yet."

"Well" Kanan started, "we've already checked the phantom and the air vent; any other place's come to mind?"

Hera thought for a moment, "I still think there could be some kind of hidden compartment somewhere."

"Well" said Kanan, "if he did put a secret compartment somewhere, it would most likely be something that belongs to him, something small that he brings around a lot, so you wouldn't suspect it."

"oh ya" said Zeb, "like what? If he made a secret compartment, he would hide it somewhere big, in plain sight, like he did with the last one."

"I have to agree with Zeb on this one" said Hera

"Well I'm with Kanan" said Sabine, standing up.

"ok then" said Kanan, "Zeb and Hera you two go and check large the areas of the ship, see if you can find anything where the key could be in, me and Sabine can go look in the smaller places of the ship, who knows, maybe there really is a compartment."

Everyone agreed with the plain, then quickly split up. Too bad Ezra heard the whole thing.

"Ok" said Hera, "so if there is a compartment is hidden somewhere, it should be in plain sight," "Let Kanan and Sabine waste their time looking in all the small areas." Zeb said interrupting. "Right" Hera said rolling her eyes, "Any way, where should we start?" Zeb suddenly got a horrible grin on his face, "Well" said Zeb," I'd be to big to fit," Hera already didn't like this plain. "But" Zeb continued, "what about the trash shoot?"

"Ok" said Kanan, "the only thing I can think of that Ezra has on him full time is clothes." Sabine glared at him for a second before saying, "so you think Ezra's been hiding one of his keys in his pocket the whole time? Great thinking there inspector. " She said sarcastically. "Well it's the only thing I can think of besides his light savor!" Kanan said turning around, but was immediately stopped by Sabine. "Wait!" she almost yelled, "a few weeks ago Ezra asked me for a few spare parts for his light savor, they were a little out of the ordinary, but I figured I don't know anything about light savors!" Kanan looked as if she was on to something, he just didn't know what yet. "So, what are you saying? "He asked. "I'm saying that maybe, just maybe, he hid a key in his light savor after making it a compartment! It does have a blaster in his savor!." "Worth a shot" he said. "Wait" Kanan said stopping "if he had just got this compartment a few weeks ago, where do you think the old place was?

"I don't see anything!" Hera yelled up as she dangled down in the shoot. "Keep looking" Zeb shouted down, "it has to be here somewhere, you want to find the box or not? We got less than 10 hours!" He finished, lowering her down a bit more, "ok, ok" she said, "I'm looking!" Zeb started to lower her down a bit more when chopper came up behind him, zapping Zeb in the back."karabass!" he yelled as he winched, causing his to drop the rope, along with Hera.

Kanan and Sabine practically ran down the hall and into Zeb and Ezra's room, diving for the drawer and pulling out his light savor. Kanan fiddled around with it for a second, he pulled out a tiny compartment out of the savor, both Kanan's and Sabine's eyes sparked with excitement as they looked in, only to see that it was completely and utterly empty.

"W-where is it?!" Sabine finally said breaking the relentless silence. "c'mon" said Kanan, standing up, frustrated. "Hole on a sec" said Sabine, stopping Kanan. "Look at this" she said pointing to the small compartment. There was some tape stuck inside of it, almost like there has been something taped there, but someone moved it. "You don't think-" Kanan started, but he couldn't finish, they both knew the answer. "quick" said Sabine we should find the others."

They began walking down the hall when they were met with a horrible scent. "Uh, what is that!" Sabine said plugging her noise. Just then they saw Zeb and Hera walking down the hall as well. Hera was covered in old food, scraps of paper, old bandages and stale bread. Both their eye widened, and not just because of the smell. "What happen-" they started before she raised her hand, "why don't you ask him?!" she said pointing to Zeb, "Aw, com on Hera, I said I was sorry!" Zeb pleaded. "I'm guessing you didn't find the key?" asked Kanan. "Nope, did you?" Sabine didn't know how to answer, "well that's the thing," she started, "I think we should have, I think it should have been there, but.. It wasn't" they all looked at her. "Are you saying what I think your saying?" Asked Hera. Sabine gave the slightest, tiniest node. But before they do anything Zeb was already charging down the hall, "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT KID!" he shouted

"Zeb!" they all shouted as they chased him down the hall, but by the time they got to the main room Zeb was already holding Ezra by the shirt collar, dangling him at least a foot in the air. "I didn't go through all that just to have you cheat!" Zeb yelled. "Zeb, put him down, we don't even know if he did take the key!" Sabine said. Ezra wanted to remind him of the fact that there were no rule's, but he really didn't think he should be ticking him off even more when he was in this position. "Ezra" Hera said trying to sound calm, but you could tell that she was just as mad as Zeb. "Please tell me I'm not wearing garbage for nothing. "Uh, well.." Ezra started, sounding guilty. "Gah!" Zeb yelled as he threw Ezra to ground, hard. As he landed the key fell out of his pocket, and on the middle of the floor, followed by blood.

Hey guy's, know that wasn't the best chapter, but it all works out, trust me! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

8 hours left

_Three keys remaining._

No one noticed the blood at first, all they could see was the key. The loud clang it made as it hit the floor, almost as if everything had gone in slow motion. And there, in the middle of the room, laid the one thing that could get them one step closer to opening that box.

Hera was confused, although a little angry, she didn't let it show.

Zeb was mad, it was almost like he felt betrayed, but he knew it was unfair considering they had not set any rules. He just wondered what the kid could be trying to hide so badly.

Then their was Sabine and Kanan, who, wanted so much to yell at him. To feel hurt, betrayed, wanted to yell so loud, they would turn blue. Oh how they wanted to feel those things, but they didn't. All they could think about was how much Ezra was trying to keep something that had already been found, hidden.

Everyone thought these things in a quick flash, the second the key hit the floor. And that was all they thought for the first second, then all they thought about was the blood, they had just noticed.

"Ezra?" said Kanan.

There was a bit of blood on the small piece of wall, and a puddle of it on the floor, but no Ezra. "Wait to go Zeb!" shouted Sabine, "you cracked the kids head open!"

"i-I I didn't mean too!" said Zeb, really he didn't, and when your feeling bad, you make excuses. "He took the key! How could he do that, don't act like he's in the clear!" said Zeb angrily before stomping out of the room. He knew that he over reacted, it really wasn't that important, and that he shouldn't have thrown Ezra so hard, but Sabine was right, he did just crack the kids scull open! Now what was he supposed to do besides storm out?

"Where is he?" asked Sabine. " He probably went to the med-bay" answered Hera, "we were all out of it for a second there, so he left when we didn't notice." She finished. "I'll go" Kanan said, not even waiting for an answer.

He walked down to the med-bay and when he opened it, sure enough, there was Ezra, attempting to aid his wound, even though it was one the back of his head. Ezra jumped at the door opening, then quickly glanced away from Kanan. "Get out of here" Ezra said, " your wasting time, and I've already wasted enough of that, you don't have much time left." He said, trying, and failing, at gauzing his wound, even though it was clear he needed stiches.

"Well then" said Kanan, "you better stop wasting more of my valuable sunlight, 'cuz you and I both know I'm not leaving here until I take a look at that wound. Ezra, sighing it defeat, sat up on the bed and let Kanan examine him.

"So" Ezra began, "how mad is Zeb? Think he's going to finish the job?"

Kanan laughed a bit, "I'd keep my distance" he said jokingly. Kanan examined Ezra's head for another second before walking over to the cabinet and pulling out something, Ezra didn't get a good look, but he could tell it was sharp. 'Not. A. Good. Sign!' Thought Ezra

"Sorry kid" said Kanan walking over again, " looks like you are going to need a couple stich's"

Ezra ground, as Kanan sat behind him. "So" Kanan said "we going to talk about what just happened?" he said as Ezra winched in pain. He sighed, "I'm sorry Kanan, now go on and tell me how it was a dishonest thing to do, and how I'll have to earn trust, and how this isn't the jedi code, or whatever."

"actually" said Kanan finishing up, "I wasn't going to say any of those things, but it sounds like you've been thinking about them."

"it's just, you were finding them so fast,"

"I know"

"and I panicked"

"I know"

"I didn't mean for any of this to happe-"

"I know!" said Kanan, interrupting." I know Ezra, but what I don't know is why your trying so hard to hide what's in that box. Where your family now, whatever's in there you can trust us with." Said Kanan.

Ezra knew that he could trust them with it, but he also knew that somethings should just stay buried. "Just" said Ezra as he began heading towards the door, "find the key's, you've already wasted about half an hour." He said before the door's closed behind him.

Kanan stood up and began quickly walking to the main area, they still had about 8 or less hours to go, three keys to go, but they were going to find them. "Hera" he said into the com, "get everyone in the main area now! We got three keys and eight hours, this is not over yet!"

As soon as everyone was in the main area, Kanan started, "ok people we've lost a lot of daylight, but we've been going about this all wrong" he glanced at his watch, "we've got about seven hours and three keys, so I suggest we spit up, me and Zeb, that way we could get thing open like you can't, and Sabine and Hera, you guys be together, you two can fit in to space's that me and Zeb can't. That way we get two keys, same time, then we can find the third one together." He finished looking around to see if they agreed with the plan.

But by the time he was finished, Sabine was already gabbing Hera's wrist and walking out the door, " meet back here as soon as possible, and make sure you have a key!" she shouted as they walked out.

"Ok" said Kanan, "I guess you like the plain!" he said looking at Zeb.

Zeb looked at Kanan, "so" Zeb asked, "where do we start?"

Ok, next chapter should be out soon, it's going to get really good! Thanks so much for reading, and I'll try not to disappoint!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

7 hours left

_Still three keys remaining _

Sabine had continued to pull Hera by the wrist until she had pulled away and demanded where they were going.

"Don't know" said Sabine. Hera looked at her for a sec, 'really' she thought, 'I just got dragged for don't know'.

"Got any ideas?" Hera asked. Just then chopped rolled by, making his usual noises along with some clanging. "No" said Sabin, "I can't think with chop making all though's clanging sounds!" she said annoyed. "Calm down" said Hera rolling her eyes, "chop, why don't go down and uh, 'help' the boys". Chopper grumbled a bit before riding off. "Well" said Sabine, "at least we got that out of the way, now where do we start?"

'where do we start' it was something that almost everyone had been asking, when Zeb asked it ,it seemed to echo through the room, bouncing off every wall, only to come right back to Kanan. "uh, well.." Kanan said, really not being to sure himself, he just said the only thing he could think of, "the colour orange?" said Kanan, it sounded more like a question. "I mean ya, orange it his favorite colour, he wears it all the time, who to say he didn't hid it in something orange." Said Kanan, trying to make a case out of really nothing.

"eh, why not." Said Zeb, shocking Kanan

"really, just on, on orange!"

Zeb shrugged, "it's all we've got."

As if on cue, chopper came rolling it, grumbling and making a clangoring sound as usual ."Speaking of orange" moaned Zeb. Kanan looked as if he got an idea, an idea so crazy, recluses, and invasive, that if it didn't work, they would have a lot of explaining to do. "Ezra is good at mechanics" Kanan mumbled to himself, looking at chop. "What?" said Zeb, seeing as he was mumbling. Kanan looked at Zeb now, "Chopper IS orange."

Sabine's single question had so many answers. "well" said Hera "let's see, he's already hidden the keys with, camo, and a compartment. What if he hid it in plain sight?" Sabine's eyes grew wider at the idea, like they had just missed something so obvious, finally, she spoke. "I know where the second key is."

"So" said Zeb looking at Kanan like he had absolutely lost it, "you think, that the key is, is.. inside chopper! So if he liked purple would you try to slice me open!" he yelled

"think about it" said Kanan, "when did chopper start making that clanging noise?"

"uh, ALWAYS!"

"no, he always grumbled, never clanging, and it doesn't hurt that he orange."

"do you WANT Hera to kill us?! For all we know he has a screw loose or something"

"guess theres only one way to find out" Kanan said as he pulled out a wrench.

Before Hera could even ask what she meant, she was being dragged again, as Sabine ran down the hall, "I cannot BELIVE I missed this!" she yelled as they ran into her room. She instantly began tearing her room apart looking through box's and drawers. "What are you doing!" Hera asked as she watched Sabine not slow down. "A few months ago, Ezra, he gave me a necklace!" she said as if that would explain everything. "So!" yelled Hera. "so" Sabine said, "there was a key on the necklace!"

"You don't think." Hera began as she began tearing through box's herself. "Wait!" yelled Hera as she pulled out a silver chain with shimmering beads and a gold key at the end. Hera was actually taken back at how pretty it was, and Sabine stopped for a second and realized how she had only really ever worn it once or twice before it got lost in one of the many box's and how much effort went into it.

She snapped out of it before grabbing the necklace from Hera, but secretly being very carful not to damage the necklace. "come one" said Sabine, "only two left!"

"think the guys found theirs yet?

Ok, next chapter should be out soon, and thank you guys so much for the reviews, I didn't think my story was too good, and it means a lot that you like it! Happy Easter everyone! J

-Azilia


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

6 hours left

_Two keys remaining _

This, for the first time sins they found the box, that things were going fairly well. They had just found one of the keys in just one hour! That was their best time yet. Their only hope now was that the guys found their key, even if it was their best time; they still only had about six hours. So when Sabine asked "think the guys found their's yet?" the only response Hera could think of was "hope so." Sabine rolled her eyes, "well then let's go check." She said already leading the way, again, out of her torn apart room.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF LOTHAL DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING?!" Hera yelled as loud as possible the second they walked through the door. Chopper was still making his noise's but he had been taken apart, his head on the floor and Kanan looking around inside of him. "uh, I can explain?" said Kanan. "What did you do?" Hera said, her green skin turning red. They didn't know what to say, so she turned to Zeb. "Garazeb-orrelios!" she started, "I-It was Kanan's idea!" Zeb yelled, trying to turn this back around. "His idea to what?" Sabine said, "hack up chopper? Was he really bothering you this much!"

"No! The, the key. It's, well, inside of chopper!" Kanan said.

"really! Are you sure?"

"well, um, its more like a hunch."

"A hunch! You decapitated chopper over a HUNCH!"

"So did Ezra if your going to point fingers!"

"You don't even know that!"

"OK!" said Kanan standing up, "yes we did something bad, and yes it was dumb, but if we don't at least try to finish what we started then that would be even stupider!" Hera glared at him for a while, "fine" she said begrudgingly. "Ok then" said Zeb, "where exactly was the clanging coming from?"

"I think it was coming from over there." Said Kanan pointing somewhere inside of Chopper

"no" corrected Hera, " it was coming from here." She said pointing somewhere different.

This turned into bit of a debate before Sabine finally yelled "Enough! Thanks to all the tearing apart of Choppers, we've only got about 5 hours left! And still two keys! So how about we cut that number in half and work together!"

They said nothing, just continued on working, not arguing though. Sabine just sat back satisfied.

"I still can't beliv-" Hera stopped talking immediately. She stopped moving. She held her breath.

"Uh, Hera?" said Sabine, the whole crew looking at her

Hera just slowly looked at Sabine's watch, "four hours remaining" Hera said in an uneven voice. She slowly pulled her hand out of Chopper, grasping something, "one key remaining."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

5 hours left

One key remaining

The whole crew just stared in astonishment. No one could speak. No one could think. How, what, when, Where the only things that could come to mind.

"o-ok" Hera was the first one to form a sentence. "looks like we were wrong, Ezra did open chopper first." Her knuckles were beginning to turn pail, she was grasping the key so hard.

"Well come on!" said Zeb getting up, "we've only got, what? Five hours before sundown, let's get moving!"

"Hold up!" yelled Hera. "No one's going anywhere until we put Chopper back together!"

"But Hera" Zeb argued, "why do all of us need to stay here, why can't some of us stay and put the rust bucket back together and the rest go find the key!"

"Because," said Sabine stepping in, "Ezra's hidden these keys in very hard-to-get-at places, heck, I passed out trying to get the first key, something tells me we are going to need all the man power we can get to find the last one!"  
"But we don't even know if we're finding the keys in order! For all we know the worst is behind us."

"Zeb!" Sabine said growing more frustrated, "all thoughs keys that he hid in the clever little spots, that was him going easy! To find the last key and open that box, were going to need all hands on deck, and yes that involves all of us together, and Chopper in one piece! Got it!?"

"ok fine! But it's going to take at least an hour to put rust bucket back in one piece, we need all the time we can get!"

"THAT'S IT" Hera finally said, "Zeb, you want as much time as possible, stop wasting so much time arguing and grab a screw driver! Or do you want me to use your full name again?!" Zeb, sighing in defeat, made his way over to the tool box and began working agents the clock to put Chopper back in one piece.

"There!" said Sabine "only took half an hour! How ya feeling Chop?" All he did was zap Zeb and Kanan five or six times.

"OW! Alright, alright! I'm sorry ok!" the boys screamed after the ninth of so time they were electrocuted.

"Chop, I think they learned their lessons already!" Hera said with a slight laugh, "now, dose any one have any thoughts on were the last key is? Keeping in mind that were a little time sensitive right now."

"Six" Sabine mumbled to herself, "why six"

"What did you say?" Asked Kanan

"Huh, oh nothing, sorry"

"Sabine," he said rolling his eyes, "if you have even the slightest idea, just say it. Zeb just suggested that the key could be in a sock drawer, there are clearly no dumb ideas."

"Hey!" said Zeb intervening.

"well" Sabine began, "why six? I figured all the locks were put on the box awhile ago, but then I remembered that when Ezra first joined the Ghost, on one of our runs, he also got a lock when we were in town, didn't read much into it at the time."

"what's so special about the number six?" asked Zeb.

"His spectour!" exclaimed Hera, "Spectour six!"

" So the six means something?" asked Zeb

"Exactly" said Kanan, "the question is, does it mean something from his old life of something from his new one."

"New, it has to be from is new one!" Sabine yelled, as if it were obvious, "spectour six! New life!"

"I don't know, what would something from his 'new' life even be?" Said Kanan in a uneven voice.

"His com!" said Hera, "spectour six, we only use our spectours with our com's, maybe he used a secret compartment again?!"

"I don't know" said Kanan, thinking they were going it the wrong direction, "he hasn't used the same hiding style more than once."

"Until now!" said Sabine getting the whole crew on her side.

'uh-oh' thought Kanan, they had less than five hours left, and Kanan feared that they were about to waste all their time looking in the wrong place.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

4 ½ hours left

_One key remaining,_

Ezra glanced at his watch for about the tenth time in a minute. He wished he could just take the last key and chop it up into a million little pieces with his light savor and be done with this game forever. He wished everyone would just quit whale they were ahead and never even think about that stupide box ever again. He rubbed the back of his head where the stich's had just been put in, he had been watching the crew slowly collect the keys all day, even though they hadn't seen him. He was even listing to Kanan and Sabine's 'talk' in the phantom. "see one of the chapters, what's that even supposed to mean?!" he mumbled to himself ,but he had to leave before they saw him, so he was very suppressed to see that they had found the key.

"Hurry" he heard Hera say from down the hall, "we've got to find that light sav- "he couldn't hear the rest, he was to busy running in the other direction. If Hera saw him walking around the ship, she would send him right back to bed. 'Thanks Zeb' he thought. Just as he was turning the corner he smashed right into Zeb, sending them both falling to the ground. Hard. The second time for Ezra today. Zeb hit his hand right off of the whit brace on Ezra's leg. "GAH" he yelled as he grabbed his hand in pain. "Why do you even have the stupide thing on your leg in the first place!?" Zeb yelled. Ezra eminently dropped gaze. That was when Zeb realized he really didn't know. Ezra had managed the live on the ghost this long without anyone asking, Then without warning the guilt started to fill Zeb for hurting Ezra.

"Well, uh," Ezra started, but was quickly cut off by Hera. "What's going on over here!" she said looking at Zeb on the ground, then turned her attention over to Ezra, "Ezra Bridger! What on Lothal are you doing out here? Your going to burst you stich's!"

"Zeb did you try to kill the kid again?" Sabine said sarcastically.

Zeb, out of wanting to turn the topic of conversation around, and genuine curiosity suddenly bursted out ,"Hey anyone know why the kid has that brace on his leg?"

All eyes tuned to Ezra, who was just now getting up. He glanced at his watch and cleverly tuned it around once again, "only four hours left! Better get moving!" he said standing up and quickly existing.

Why'd we let him go?" said Kanan turning to the crew, "we could have asked him for his light savor!"

"Are you nuts?" said Sabine, disagreeing with him once again. "Like he's just going to hand over the last key." She said rudely. Kanan was getting real sick and tired of Sabine shooting down his ideas and acting like she was so smart for looking in the wrong place!

"Are YOU nuts?!" he yelled all to defensively, "your wasting all of our time looking in the wrong place! Can you just listen to what someone else's idea for one second!" He didn't even know what he had said until he had said it. Sabine's eyes were wide, but refused to cry. "Well then what do you suggest caption" she said sarcastically, clearly holding back tears.

"Sabine, I just, well, I didn't mean," he was at a loss for words, which he deemed pretty ironic.

"I said what do you suggest!"

He figured it would just be easier to answer her. "I still think the key could be hidden in something from his old life."

"And what exactly would that be" she said rolling her eyes, still hurt from the harsh words he had said to her only seconds ago. "He's not exactly a big conversationalist when it comes to his life before us." She finished with quite a bit of attitude.

"Well, he did grow up in the streets of Lothal, and we are on Lothal, so-" he was cut off by Sabine.

"So we just walk through the streets of Lothal all day looking! Great idea boss! Why don't you go check there and I'll stick to looking where we actually have a lead!" she said with a big fake smile that quickly dropped. "I'm going to go find the kids savor, anyone who want to come, can, or you could stay here with Kanan and wonder around Lothal for a while, carful though, he's a little short tempered to day." She finished and turned around and walked in the other direction.

"sorry Kanan" Hera said, turning to follow Sabine, "us girls got to stick together. Right?" you could hear the guilt in her voice as she turned and walked down the hall, Chopper close behind."uh, sorry 'bout this mate" said Zeb slowly turning to follow the girls, "I, I just think she might be on to something." he said, trying to fake smile through his real frown, then turned and followed the rest down the hall.

And Kanan stood completely alone in the hall way, with less then four hours left, and an idea that had left him abandoned. He had never felt this alone In a long time. Although he was not completely alone, for up through the vent duct were to bright blue eyes poking through the darkness.

'so' thought Ezra, 'they think the last keys in my light savor,'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Three hours left

_One key remaining_

"I don't get it Sabine" said Hera as they followed the angry girl down the hall, "Ezra already hid one of the keys in his sabor, so why-"

Sabine stopped dead in her tracks, and slowly turned to face Hera and Zeb, with Chopper slowly backing up. "Do you guys still not get this, or am I going to have to explain again!" you could hear the distain in her voice, still fuming over what Kanan said, because she knew it has true. When she was met with no answer, she sighed heavily. "Because, when we went to check the sabor there was nothing in the compartment!"

This time Zeb spoke up, "well yea, that's because the kid had it on him-"

she cut off yet another member of her group, "don't you guys get it! This is a game!"

Still met with blank expressions she continued, " him having the key on him, and us finding hidden compartment, that was all part of it!"

"Wait, wait, wait" said Hera stepping in, "are you suggesting that Ezra had a key on him, so that way after we checked the light sabor, we would go looking for the last key somewhere else, then he would put the final key in his sabor, knowing we wouldn't look there again?"

"Took you long enough" Sabine said turning around again.

"That's crazy Sabine!" said Zeb stopping her, "don't you think Ezra could be a little more trustworthy than that? I mean, even when we found the key on him, I could see the guilt on his face" he said looking at Hera, then back at Sabine. "I really don't think the kid would do something like that."

'Can't anyone just be on my side to day!' thought Sabine. She starred at the lasat for a moment before saying, "now was this look of guilt before or after you cracked his skull open and made him get, what was it? Oh right eleven stich's." she said with an icey grin as she watched Zeb's eyes quickly drop. On a normal day Sabine would have never said these things, but this was not a normal day, she was hurt, and what do you do when your hurt? You hurt others. "Come on" she said turning and walking away once more, "we don't have much time left."

'Fine' thought Kanan, 'who cares if I'm alone, whatever's in that box is clearly troubling Ezra, and I'm not about to let a little fight with Sabine stop me from helping my padawan.'

" Ok, so spectour six, six keys, they were right about that part six is an impotent number in all of this" He said talking to himself, "what else could six mean? Let's see, um, oh! His parents! Who were taken from him when he was seven, not six. Hum, wait a minute, maybe seven and six are the key numbers!" He said still talking to himself as he paced back and fouth, still in the main area. "seven and six, seven and six" he repeated. " seven plus six is thirteen." Could that be a key number too? We wounded, "seven and six, seventy-six?" He immediately stopped pacing." Thirteen, seventy-six" he said. "I know where the last key is" he said as he raced down the hall.

Whale that was happening, on Sabine's side,

Hera was starting to get angry now too. Sabine knew Zeb felt bad enough about Ezra even though he wouldn't say it, she knew he never meant to hut him, and yet she brought it up.

"So" said Hera shattering the relentless silence, "do you think the light savor is still in his room?" Asked Hera, and just as Sabine was about to make another smart mouth comment, they herd someone yell from down the hall.

"Think again!" Ezra yelled as he held the light sabor taunting them, much like he did earlier that day with the credits, which had gotten him into this whole mess, and might have just gotten himself in to a new one.

"EZRA!" shouted Sabine, sounding even madder than Zeb had, "GIVE US THAT LIGHT SABOR RIGHT NOW! We figured it out fair and square!" she shouted at the youngest member of their crew, who was still standing at the end of the hall.

"Figured what out?" said Ezra as he turned and ran in the other direction.

"After him!" Sabine yelled, as she began running, but quickly turned around to see that Chopper was already gone, and Zeb and Hera had not moved. "Come on!" she yelled

"Sabine" Hera said in a calm voice, "didn't you hear him? He said figure out what. He knows that we think it's in the light sabor, and he knows that were wrong."

"FINE!" said Sabine in a huff, "I'll call you when I get the key!" she yelled over her shoulder as she began running after Ezra.

An hour passed before Sabine returned to the exact same spot where she had left, where Hera and Zeb still stood waiting for her. They weren't about to leave there friend, who was hurt and taking the game all to seriously. She retuned completely out of breath as she sat down on the floor, Hear and Zeb joining her. "I've (pant) gone (pant) crazy (pant) haven't I?" she said in heavy breaths, a look of remorse in her eyes.

"Just a bit" said Zeb putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'd say more than that." Said Ezra appearing from behind corner. He looked almost as hurt as Sabine did after her and Kanan estranged those harsh words with each other. He dropped the sabor at her feet then glanced at his watch, "looks like I've wasted enough of your time." He turned away and began walking away, but right before he turned the corner, he looked at Sabine and said "and I heard the plain you thought I made, I wouldn't do something that thought out and dirty, I though you knew me better than that." He finished as he completely tuned the corner.

As he turned Zeb had to turn his head away so he wouldn't have to look at the stich marks on Ezra's head.

'Great' thought Sabine, "now I feel even worse!' Yet, just in case, she still checked the compartment, only to find it to be completely, and painfully empty. "Ok" said Sabine trying to make her voice sound cheery, "don't worry, we've still got," she looked at her watch and her heart sank.

Just then Kanan came running down the hall yelling "I know! I know!" When he finally got to them, all sitting agents the wall. "I know where the last key is!" he yelled in excitement.

"its too late Kanan" Sabine said, not even looking up at him.

"What? What do you mean-" he slowly trailed off as he looked out the window, the orange, yellow and red filling the sky.

Finally, Sabine looked up at him, "its sunset."

Really hope you guys liked that chapter! Sorry to leave you hanging, but have no fear, this is not the last chapter! –Azilia


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

No hours left

_Still one key remaining _

Kanan felt as if his legs would give out right then and there. His nose immediately stung, but he refused to cry. He felt like he was going to throw up. He felt all these things the second Sabine began to utter the words "it's sunset" he felt as if everything they had worked for, if only for a day, was taken. The fight with Sabine, Ezra needing stich's, Sabine passing out and going somewhat crazy .Chopper being dismantled, Zeb finally realizing his own strength in the worst way possible. All that for completely nothing .But the worst part was that Ezra remained still, a closed book.

But he couldn't say anything of course, he could see that his crew had already felt bad enough, why pile on? Why remind them? He sat down next to them, agents the wall, in complete and unbreakable silence. And they all just sat there, not daring to look each other in the eye, as if they failed one another. And so they all sat on the cold floor, in a row, Chopper not even making a beep, and they sat there like children at the dinner table. To be seen and not heard.

When Ezra so called 'disappeared' behind the corner, he never really left. He stood where he could see, but would not be seen. He watched the pure, unmistakable hope that was in Kanan's eyes only seconds ago, get ripped out, and in its place came disbelieve, disbelieve that this could all be for nothing, disbelieve that Ezra did not trust his crew, his, his, his family with his secrets. 'huh' thought Ezra, 'haven't used that word in a while.' But could he do it? Could he risk opening that can of worms, that box of worms. Could he risk being vulnerable, if only for a minuet. Or, he could not. He could just keep it to himself, along with almost everything else and continue his life with his crew, have it all go back to normal.

Sadly that wasn't an option, even if they never found out what was in the box, in some ways that would be worse. The one thing, the one question that all of them want to ask but none of them could say. It relentlessly scratching the surface but never coming up for air. It driving them all to silence that was all too loud. No. he couldn't do that, not to them.

"So" said Sabine, the silence shattering like a vase hitting the floor. "How, uh, how did you figure out where the last. The last key was?" there was a pause, as if it were a crime to speak of the keys.

"Well" said Kanan, just happy there was sound, "well, I just thought that his parents were taken from him when he was seven, and there were six keys. So I added them together and got thirteen, then I thought seven, six, seventy- six."

"Thirteen and seventy-six?" said Hera, why did those sound familiar?

"What do those got to do with anything?" asked Zeb, though it was hard to even care now sins it didn't matter.

"Well" Kanan began to say, but was quickly interrupted.

"Now Kanan" said Ezra, as he appeared from in behind the corner. "Why tell them? Anyone up for a little field trip?"

"To where" asked Zeb, growing impatient, he already won, did he have to rub it in?

"To the last key of course." He said, already leading the way.

"Wait Ezra" Kanan said generally shocked, "are you saying what I think you saying?"

"just hurry up before I change my mind" he said not even turning around whale he talked, "you coming or not?"

Without a single other word they quickly got up and followed him. "What did he mean 'field trip'" Zeb muttered to Hera as they followed Ezra out of the hall, but before she could answer the ramp opened and they were walking through the tall grass fields of lothal, they sky still a swirl of bright colour's.

They walked until they got into lothal, they avoided storm troopers, even though they only passed two of three. They walked past people finishing up packing there stands where they had sold goods earlier that day. They walked past children chasing each other through the weather where they could see their breath a bit, but still not cold enough to but on their sweaters.

They walked passed some nice houses until they began to approach the not-so-nice ones, the abandon ones where the windows had in boarded up long ago, and they had imperial warning stickers had already began to peel. As they passed the graffiti soaked stone they finally started to realize where they were.

"Ezra, is this-" Sabine began

"yup" Ezra interrupted.

Without another word they came upon a house where they had all been before. It was Ezra's old house, where had lived before the empire came and took his parents right out from under him.

"Hey kid" said Zeb "isn't this"

"Yup" Ezra interrupted once more.

"Your old house?" Hera said, " but those numbers"

Ezra spoke once more, "you mean house number seventy-six on thirteenth street" he finished with a crooked smile

You could see the astonishment appear on his crews face's, how this had been planned out, that the number of keys and a little bit from his past could have made such an impossible clue.

He ducked under the plank of wood that had boarded up the doorway and made his way inside, his crew close behind.

He moved the piece of furniture that had hidden the underground room where his parents had once broadcasted, as he jumped down the latter the crew waiting anxiously above, Zeb still couldn't stop thinking about the brace on Ezra's leg. He was quickly shaken from his thoughts when an orange figure append from the whole in the ground , with a single silver, metal key in his gloved hands.

He looked up at them with is bright blue eyes and said, with a bit of difficulty, as if the words were hard to say, "ready to open the box?"

**Hey guys, next chapter should be out soon, sorry if you didn't like this one! And by the way I'm not spelling 'colour' wrong, I'm Canadian! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'll make this quick so you can find out whats in the box, just wanted to say I am SO sorry if you don't like what I put in there! But hey, its my story! Good luck and PLEASE****let me know if you liked it! Ready? Lets do this!**

Chapter 12

Sunset

_Zero keys remaining _

Disbelieve. The same disbelief that filled Kanan's eyes only moments ago quickly filled them once more. But this disbelief was, better. For this disbelief was that Ezra, Ezra Bridger, street rat from lothal, the one who kept so much in side, always wore the band aid, ripped it off, exposing the open flesh, which was everything he had tried to hide. For now, the fifteen year old boy that stood before them was finally ready to show them one of the chapters.

More than anything Ezra did not want to open that box. He wished that whatever was in there could just stay buried, but on the other hand, he always knew that he would have to open it, would _want _to open it. Guess now was as good a time as any.

The crew just watched as Ezra slowly climbed out and began to walk towards the boarded up door. "Ready to open the box?" were the only word they had wanted to hear ever sins Zeb had spotted the square like symbol burned into the floor. But hearing Ezra say them, in an un-sure, only-doing-this-because-I-have-to-voice, it just made them feel all the more guilty. Guilty for forcing him to open something he had worked so hard to hide, to never have to see again, but the thing they felt most guilty about? Letting him do it.

They walked through the streets of lothal, all of them having something they wanted to say, but none of them making a sound. They walked past the same shops being packed up, only to be put back tomorrow, and they walked past the same children pleading to their parents that they weren't cold, and begging for five more minuets. The sky's once almost candy coated sky of colours was now turning pink, purple and blue.

Ezra had remembered that when he was alone, this was his favorite part of the day, all the shop owners that hade yelled at him when he swiped the occasional piece of fruit, all the storm troopers that had yelled curse's at him and fired their blasters at him, all that went away as he laid outside his watch tower and stared at the sky of colours that seemed like thy went on forever.

Ezra's knuckle's hurt from never loosening his grip, of which he held the key. And finally after what had felt like hours to his crew and seconds to Ezra, they arrived at the ghost, in one of the many grass fields of lothal.

Ezra threw the key and let Sabine catch it, and the crew ran inside the ghost, thinking Ezra was close behind, but really, he sat down in the grass field, right outside of the ghost, an looked up at the sky, the calming colours slowly fading.

The crew ran inside, they haven't been this existed in a while. They all looked at the box, sitting on the table, with only one lock remaining on it, and the words angrily scratched across the top 'DO NOT OPEN'. Though none of them had ever really been for following rules.

What were they waiting for? They should have ripped off that lock finally seen what was in that box, though none of them moved. "Where's the kid?" asked Zeb, scanning the room, "he should be here, the thing is his."

Chopper made a few noise's and pointed to the door"

"Choppers right" said Hera, translating, "he's still outside.

They all gave each other the same look the same look, before heading out the door.

Ezra suddenly felt a surprising thud agents his head. "Ow!" he said turning to see the crew walking towards him. Ezra looked down to see that Sabine had thrown the key at him.

"Carful" said Hera looking at Sabine.

"Yea" added Kanan, "I worked hard stitching up that head!" He said with a smile.

Before he knew what was happening they were all sitting on the grass with him, handing hin the box. An immediate look of confusion spread across Ezra's face.

"you can show us what's in it when your ready." Said Kanan

"Yea" added Zeb, " I suppose we can wait a little longer" he said giving Ezra a sight shove.

Ezra was totally blind sighted. He didn't see this coming at all. He figured that they would have looked through it the second they had the chance. But the fact that they didn't, that was how he knew he could trust them.

"don't you guys get it?" Ezra said handing back the key and box, "I didn't have to show you guys where the final key was, I had already won. I" he paused for a second "I trust you guys, and I am ready." He said looking them all in the eye. "let's just open it." You could hear it in his voice, as if he was nervous to open it. Kanan just gave a slight nod before putting the key in the hole, and slowly tuning it until hearing the smallest tiniest 'click' that had somehow echoed off of nothing. Kanan had never noticed this before, but without all the locks on it the box was actually very, light.

He slowly opened the box, with everyone looking over his shoulder only to see that all that lied at the bottom of the box was, a dusty old, data pad, with one video one it. And It was dated eight years ago.

The crew just starred, what could have been on this video that was so important? All eyes were on Ezra. "go on, watch it" Ezra said even though all colour had drained from hi face. Kanan, not tacking his eyes off of Ezra, pressed play.

It was a man and a woman, Ezra's eyes widened when they came on the screen they looked so familiar. Sabine had seen this people before. In a picture, the picture she had gotten Ezra for his birthday. "Ezra" Sabine said in a hushed voice as they sat in the field, "are those your," she trialled off. "My parent?" he asked never tacking eyes off of the screen. "Yup" he finished.

They looked angry, like they were arguing.

"I'm telling you Mira" the man said, worry in his voice, "all the broadcasting, I think the empire has traced our signal"

"You don't think I know that!" the woman yelled burning her face into her hands

"You don't think I know that!" she shot back, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"calm down" he said in a strong, yet soft voice.

"don't tell me to calm down!"

It looked like he was about to say something else, but then took focus to the data pad, as if first noticing it. "Is that filming?" he asked pointing towards the screen.

"That doesn't matter! There is no way of knowing how long they were tracing us!" she screamed before hugging her husband.

"Look" he said looking deep into her eyes, "if they where tracing us for long, they would have already been here"

"But-" she tried to protest but was cut off by the man.

"But nothing, we need to stop broadcasting, at least for the time being."

"stop! Stop broadcast-" she was cut off once more by a potted plant falling over by the couch.

"Ezra" said his father, as his mother quickly turned around and wiped away her tears, refusing to let her son see her cry.

Then two small bright blue eyes popped up from behind the couch. "um, yes?" the little boy said still behind the couch.

"come here" his father said rolling his eyes.

A small boy, skinny, with dark hair and the bluest eyes you've ever seen suddenly appeared from behind the couch.

"where you ease dropping again?" the man said, with strictness in his voice.

"um, no?" the boy said with a sheepish smile.

"Ezra" the man said.

The little boy sighed, "yes" he said looking down, but then his eyes shot right up, as if about to plead his case. "But only cause I heard you guys yelling!" he then turned his attention to his mother. "Mommy, why are you crying?"

The woman quickly wiped away at her eyes and said through a week voice, "oh, I'm not sweet heart! Mommy's just being silly. Come here" she said opening her arms and letting her son run into then as she lifted him from the ground.

"were just talking" said his father.

"About the bucket heads!" said Ezra

"I thought I told you not to call them that" said his mother

"then they shouldn't where buckets!" said Ezra

"Kids got a point" said his dad

"Not helping" she said as she placed Ezra back on the ground, "ok, you go get a broom and clean up the plant you knocked over, and me and dad are going to go into the broadcasting room and sort some things out, ok."

But before he could answer his parents had already disappeared into the underground room. "make me clean up" Ezra grumbled to himself as he walked to the closet to be the broom. But then he heard a snap come from outside, he peered out the window and you could see the fear in his eyes the second he looked behind the curations.

The crew, never tacking their eyes off the screen, watched in horror.

He turned away from the curation and yelled "MOMM-" but before he could finish the door exploded as the Empire blew the door open, the blast sending the child slamming into the wall, and before they knew it storm troopers were flooding in.

"EZRA!" his parent yelled as they came scrambling up the latter, after all they had heard was their child scream for them, followed by a blast.

They immediately where grabbed by troopers, angrily pulling away trying to get to their son, who was just now standing up and realizing what was happening.

"Mommy!" he yelled as he tried to make it to her, her arms almost making their way around him before a trooper, well more like three of them grabbed her, kicking her until she spat up blood. "MOMMY! He yelled as he tried to make his way to her, she was just lying there in front of him, only a few feet away. He almost made it to, until a trooper grabbed him from behind by his shoulder and pulling back as hard as he could, sending the boy to the ground. Hard.

"MIRA!" Ezra's father shouted as he fought his way through storm troopers, and grabbing her hand. But only for a second before being ripped away as well, with a blaster pointed four inch's away from his head. "NO!" Ezra screamed as he hit the blaster from the troopers hands, and panicking as the man looked at him, not happy. But before he could grab his father's outstretched hand, another trooped came up behind Ezra hand hit him in the back of his head with the butt of his blaster.

Ezra fell to the ground instantly, blood gushing from his head, way more than this morning. The little boy screamed out in pain as his father fought back in protest, only to be beaten just like his wife, if not worse, before rendering him unconscious.

The men grabbed his parents and began dragging them out the door. Ezra tried pulling at the men, trying to prevent them from taking his parents any further, but I was no use, it was not slowing them down, just making them angry, and with almost no warring, they shot Ezra in the leg.

His other knee giving out in the process the seven year old fell to the ground clutching his leg as blood poured from his leg like water, the seven year old cried out in pain, but not for the serious injuries he had sustained, but of his parents. He had tried to walk, to chase after them, but he couldn't stand, no matter how hard he tried, the shot to his leg was still pouring out red, as was his head, around the sixth time he tried to stand, and fell, he stayed down, passed out from blood loss. And all you could hear for the rest of the video was his parents screaming his name, then the sound of a ship take off. And that was the last time he heard his parents voice's. Then after another minuet, the data pad died, leaving the crew in absolute silence.

Ezra had to look away half way through the video, all eyes were back on him.

He turned to face Zeb. "well" he said in a light voice, "you wanted to know how I got the leg brace!" he said with an all to forced crooked smile.

"Ezra-" said Kanan, not knowing what to say,

"don't" said Ezra, then looked at Sabine who wouldn't make eye contact, "hey, you finally got to see one of the chapters, hope it was a good read" he said lightly punching her shoulder, and then watching a small smile slowly grow bigger onto her face.

"Wow" said Zeb, "you were one ugly kid!" he said laughing, followed by the rest of the crew.

"Hey!" yelled Ezra, " beats being an uglier adult!" he shot back, followed by more laughter.

They joked around some more until one by one, hey all started disappearing inside of the ship, until it was just Kanan and Ezra.

"Well" said Ezra standing up, "I'm going to go to bed too,"

"Hey Ezra?" said Kanan walking up to Ezra,

"Yea"

"Thanks for showing us, for- for trusting us, that took a lot of guts."

"Thanks" said Ezra, "next time I'll try not to…" he couldn't find the words

"To lock up your secrets" finished Kanan

"yea" said Ezra, "And thanks, for you know, being someone I can trust."

He began to head into the ship once more before he heard, "oh, and Ezra?"

He turned to Kanan, "yes?"

"You where a pretty cute kid if it means any thing!"


End file.
